Recently, liquid crystal display devices including a typically rectangular liquid crystal display panel are in wide use as display devices of TVs, personal computers or the like.
Typically in this type of display device, a frame-like bezel is located on the front side of the display panel, and a frame having a frame-like shape is located on the back side of the panel. This bezel and the frame are each formed to have a frame-like shape surrounding a rectangular display area (active area) at a center of the display panel, and hold a peripheral portion of the rectangular panel on both of the front and rear sides of the display panel. Typically in such a display device, a cushioning member for cushioning a vibration-caused impact applied to the panel is located between a front surface of the display panel and a back surface of the bezel.
For electric devices such as the display devices as described above, measures are taken for preventing (reducing) generation of EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) and/or ESD (Electrostatic Discharge). For example, as the above-described cushioning member, a cushioning member (gasket) having a function as a conducting member against EMI and/or ESD in addition to having the original cushioning function has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device including a gasket located between a printed circuit board of a liquid crystal display panel and a metal shield frame (i.e., bezel) located on the front side of the panel. The gasket described in Patent Document 1 includes an insulating member and a conductive member located inner to the insulating member. A top surface and a bottom surface (two outer circumferential surfaces of the insulating member facing each other) of the gasket provided with a conductive cloth are in contact with the printed circuit board and the metal shield frame.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-143396